Do What You Have To
by Steelburst
Summary: Ratchet suffers a fatal injury, and unless he spark bonds, his death is all but guaranteed. Soundwave defects, and to ensure he is being honest and will remain loyal, he spark bonds with Ratchet. Of course, Ratchet doesn't know... Ratchet/Soundwave
1. Bang

The Battle Field was lit up by blazes of fire and explosions, gunfire from all factions of the war tearing apart the environment. Amidst it all was Optimus Prime, locked in battle with Megatron. Neither fared better than the other, armor dented and scuffed, windshields cracked, energon leaking down their frames, and tired, on-the-verge-of-exhaustion energy levels. Yet they still altered between defense and offense, determined to end the war with their faction as the winner. The rest of the Autobot and Decepticon army were in no better condition.

Sideswipe, in particular, was down, a chassis injury sparking wildly in protest of any movement at all, and Sunstreaker was doing his best to fend off the three seekers who were adamant in finishing the red twin.

Ratchet moved quickly from Point A to Point B, dodging the enemy's fire in a desperate haste to get to Sideswipe. Dropping to his kneeplates beside the downed mech, he began working immediately to stabilize the red twin.

"Sideswipe, listen to me, do not go into stasis lock, do you understand me?" the medic spoke, trying to make sure his voice was heard over the gunfire. He received a weak groan in response, Sideswipe's head slipping to the side. The mech's optics were offline, and it wouldn't be long before his processors were, too. Ratchet could only work so fast, his energon-stained hands manually mending the mech's chassis since the equipment he normally had was destroyed not ten minutes ago.

A sharp cry filled his audios, and Ratchet glanced up only for a spilt second before returning to Sideswipe, but that was all it took to see Sunstreaker get blown off Skywarp's back and spiral towards the ground. The medical officer tried not to think about it, instead focusing on the repairs. Yet a small voice in the back of his processor reminded him that Sunstreaker had been the only thing keeping the Seekers from finishing Sideswipe off, and now the yellow twin was, quite possibly, as wounded as his brother. Ratchet's spark twisted in panic and fear, bright blue optics looking up as the sound of Seeker-thrusters filled his audios.

Starscream hovered not fifty feet in the air, blaster trained on the red twin at the medic's knees, and fired. Ratchet acted without thinking, shielding the downed mech with his own frame.

All of his sensors went offline at once as a burning pain sheared through his circuits, convincing him that every line of fuel or energon had been set on fire, while his spark was being deep fried in boiling oil. Chartreuse frame crashing forward, the once radiant light of the medic's spark was exposed from his back, now a dull, muted blue that failed to catch the eye of the seeker that hovered above.

While the destructive sensations wrecked his frame and sensors, Ratchet realized his processor was still online, if only idly so. His communications were down, and red warnings constantly flashed, reporting massive system failure and imminent stasis lock. Unable to think through the warnings or agony, Ratchet surrendered his processor, all his systems shutting down into a hibernative state, frame locking up as it entered stasis.

Letting out a furious, static-filled wail Sunstreaker launched at Starscream, knocking the seeker from the air despite one of his servos being nearly detached. Landing in a scuffle, immediately the yellow twin lunged for the ever-delicate wings, successfully curling slender digits on the end of one before crushing with all his might.

"See if you _ever_ fly again!" Sunstreaker snarled over the scream from Starscream. Immediately Skywarp and Thundercracker moved in to assist, but it was too late. Blade extending over his free servo, the near-crazed twin pierced the wing he held onto viciously and twisted, effectively creating a hole in the metal. But that wasn't enough for Sunstreaker. He held tight, despite the seeker's desperate attempts to get him to let go, and seared the blade through the wing, cutting it clean off. The 'con screamed pitifully, optics wide in obvious pain as he collapsed to the ground, writhing at the dismemberment. Sunstreaker moved in for the kill, a wild, carnal glint in his optics, but was cut off by Thundercracker, while Skywarp grabbed the screaming mech and vanished. The yellow twin reached for the seeker that was now in front of him, but Thundercracker was having no part, and prompted flew from his grasp, and away.

Sunstreaker had half a mind to pursue, but the glint of a dulling spark caught his attention. Ratchet's frame still lay hunched over Sideswipe, damaged spark exposed from the hole that now marred his chassis. The yellow twin rushed to his side, comm'ing for Wheeljack, for First Aid, for anyone who could save their medic. Too scared to touch him, in fear that the slight movement would be his death, Sunstreaker hovered anxiously, shaking, optics flickering to the still on-going battle that took place a short distance away, waiting for the frame of First Aid or Wheeljack to appear, and when they did not, the previously private comm' for them to show up went public, followed by a static-y wail from the yellow twin.

[ - - - - - ]

It seemed like orns had passed, and there wasn't enough seating outside the medical bay. Mech after mech arrived once the battle-wreckage had been cleaned up, and those who did not have somewhere to sit were slouched against the wall. It was not just the mechs who had gathered, but also a large group of humans. Despite the mass gathering, it was absolutely silent, some straining to hear inside the medical bay for any sign of good news, others too sullen to be bothered to speak.

::Think he'll make it?:: Ironhide asked over a private comm' line with his Prime. Optimus' spark twisted, his circuits dropping in an unpleasant feeling. It was comforted by his equally tortured sparkmate, a gentle caress surrounding him.

::I… I don't know.:: Sunstreaker aside, both Ironhide and Optimus suffered the most, waiting to hear whether or not their longtime friend would survive. Thoughts of the Ark, of the Autobots, without Ratchet was disheartening, and not just because he was their medic—although that brought forth more panicking and fear. Ratchet was their Chief Medical Officer; there was Wheeljack and First Aid, but they couldn't preform like the Chartreuse mech could; which was just a reminder that Ratchet's wounds had been very, very grave and he did not have someone skilled enough to save him.

Sunstreaker was perhaps the only mech not present, having sealed himself away in his quarters both in distress over his twin—who was also in the medical bay—but for what had happened to Ratchet. He felt as though all the blame fell upon his shoulders, for being unable to keep the seekers busy, and he was convinced that everyone, including Prime, was feeling that way too. Cliffjumper's verbal confrontation with him did not help either. No one had tried speaking to him since, although Optimus was suspecting he should sooner or later. But he couldn't bring himself to leave the medical bay and, ultimately, Ratchet.

::Prime, sir:: Red Alert comm'ed. He too was there, as he had become quite close to Ratchet since the medical officer repaired his glitch. ::Soundwave approaches the Ark gates::

A very loud snarl erupted from Ironhide, his cannons whirling to life at the thought of a Decepticon right now. They were the reason for Ratchet's condition, and he had promised to deactivate the next one he saw for the medic. Optimus calmed the other over their bond, too tired to really discourage such behavior because, despite being a peacekeeper, he was having the same instinct. Supressing it, however, the Leader of the Autobot's stood from his seat and took long, heavy steps towards the Ark exit, intent on seeing what the telepath wanted. Ironhide stood up, following after.

::Come now, Prime, let me deactivate him, for Ratchet:: the warrior pleaded, although the rough vocalizer didn't exactly portray begging. Optimus sighed.

::No, Ironhide. Let us just see what he wants.:: The battle, after all, had ended in the Decepticons turning tail and fleeing. Megatron's sudden loss of his Second in Command from Sunstreaker's wraith, as well as Skywarp and Thundercracker's disappearance, the battle favor had turned. Soundwave's appearance either meant he was coming to taunt the medic's potential death, or… Optimus couldn't think of another reason for the 'con to show up. Rubbing his faceplates as he stepped into the warmth of the sun, the Prime could see the silver mech standing just outside the bounds of the Ark's perimeter, despite it being open.

::At least sic Sunstreaker on him:: Ironhide suggested. A tempting thought, given the vicious and hostile mood the self-blaming mech was in, but it was brushed away. Sunstreaker was still heavily injured, but refused to accept any help whatsoever. Another reason he had sealed himself off.

"Whaddaya want?" Ironhide demanded of the Decepticon, sensing the sudden tired and exhausting wave that hit Optimus over their spark bond. Soundwave shifted, all the mini-cassettes moving skittishly among his feet.

"Request: Join Autobot Faction." Both mechs were silent, just staring at the mech like he had spontaneously turned into a duck.

"…What?" Optimus asked, resetting his optics in confusion.

"Repeat: Request: Join Autobot Faction."

"You… you want to join the Autobots?" Ironhide repeated, bewilderment outweighing the suspicion, though it was definitely there.

"Affirmative."

"Why?"

"Reason: Decepticon Living Environment: Undesired." A stale silence passed between them, in which Ironhide fired up a comm line with his sparkmate.

::He could be trying to switch sides just to get information!:: Ironhide growled over the bond. Optimus didn't need to be told that; the probability of Soundwave requesting to switch sides if only to gather information was highly likely. But, Soundwave was an intelligent mech; he'd know they'd be onto him, suspicious, but still he showed up. Unsure, Optimus just looked back at the silver mech.

"Recall the cassettes," he ordered. Soundwave obediently opened his chassis, the mini-cassettes changing to their alt mode before placing themselves neatly in the mech's compartments. It sealed shut, and the telepath awaited the next order silently.

::You can't be seriously considering—:: Ironhide began, only to be interrupted by orders from Optimus.

"Take him to the brig, Ironhide," the Prime spoke, voice weary. Ironhide, over their bond, could feel the strain the entire situation was putting on Optimus' shoulders, and his own spark tightened in response. "We'll decide what to do with him later." The 'bot turned then, heading back towards the Ark. He'd have to discuss Soundwave with Prowl and Jazz later, get their opinion on the situation. Ironhide sighed, turning his optics back on the silver mech.

"Wanna join the Autobots, huh? Well, we'll see how well you follow orders. Not a sound, follow me three steps away and no further, no closer. Let's go."

After Soundwave had been locked in the brig, (and Ironhide would admit, he had taken orders to the _point_), the onyx mech returned to waiting outside the medical bay, seating himself next to Optimus and sending a comforting wave to his sparkmate. Wheeljack nor First Aid had come outside in their absence, remaining locked inside. Silently, the onyx warrior took the liberty of updating Jazz and Prowl to Soundwave's current location, and what the mech wanted. Neither had much to say about it.

It was almost half a day later that the click of the blaster doors filled every audio receptor, and every pair of optics and eyes looked to the frame that came out. It was Wheeljack, his hands stained in energon, and he looked grave. A wave of nausea spread through the room, awaiting devastating news. The scientist looked like he was a little at loss for where to start, but finally, his lip components parted.

"He's alive," relieved sighs, "But I'm not sure for how much longer," the sighs died off instantly, "His spark sustained massive damage—more damage than we know how to fix. Normally, it'd mend itself, but… he just doesn't have the energy to do it."

"Can't we transfer energy to him?" Hound asked, desperate. No one wanted to see the death of their medic, of their friend.

"Not the kind of energy he needs," Wheeljack said softly, shaking his head.

"So… there's nothing we can do?" Sunstreaker spoke, alerting everyone to his presence. He looked terrible; dried energon stained his golden armor, that same armor dented and scuffed, his left servo now barely held to his frame by loose cables, and the gashes in his exposed circuitry were sealed with temporary medical supplies.

"I'm afraid there's not. The energy from a spark bond might be able to save him, but it's not guaranteed, nor are there any candidates."

"What about me?" Bumblebee volunteered. There were few mechs on the Ark that weren't bonded with someone, Bumblebee being one of them.

"You wouldn't be able to produce enough energy—he needs someone of the same frame size or larger." Optimus' spark twisted. He or Ironhide would have been good candidates, and wouldn't have hesitated to do such a thing. However… they were bonded with each other, which automatically discounted them. The Prime had never regretted bonding with Ironhide, and despite the current situation, he still couldn't, even if it meant Ratchet's death. This thought was like a hot blade to his spark, and immediately he felt the warmth of his mate surround him.

::Ratchet would understand:: Ironhide spoke softly.

::What about… Soundwave?:: Jazz suggested, eyes breaking away from Sunstreaker's retreating form to look to Optimus. The Prime was now giving the third in command the same look he had given Soundwave not too long ago.

::Did a 'con thump you on the helm or something?:: Ironhide interjected.

::He has a valid point:: Prowl spoke up. Now it was he who was the duck. ::It will not only save Ratchet's spark, but it can assist us in proving he is honest about defecting.::

::There's only a chance that it'll save him, it's not guaranteed:: Optimus reminded. Ironhide didn't say it, but he definitely thought it; if the spark bond didn't work, and Ratchet died, there was always that small factor that it'd take Soundwave with him. Then they wouldn't need to worry about it. ::What if… what if Ratchet wouldn't want that?::

::There's no way of telling now, Prime.:: Jazz spoke, vocalizer soft. ::But don't you think he'd rather be alive?::

Optimus and Ironhide headed down to the brig, finding the silver mech to be occupying the berth inside, but he stood upon the two's entrance. For a long minute, the two Autobots merely stared at Soundwave, the lingering doubts occupying their processor. Finally, Optimus spoke.

"You are honest about defecting to the Autobots?"

"Affirmative."

"… Then Sparkbond with Ratchet." Immediately the telepath tensed up, his circuitry rigid where it was revealed. He had not been expecting that. He had expected to spend time in the brig, he had expected their suspicions, and he expected being closely monitored for orns, if not vorns. However, sparkbonding with their medic was not something his processor calculated.

"Inquiry: Reason?" he requested, if somewhat hesitant. Ironhide glanced to Optimus, who was stiff and just gazing at the telepath. How odd it was; one of his closest friend's survival was in the servo of a Decepticon. And he, Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, was considering begging the 'con to save Ratchet's life. But in the end, he would not force Soundwave to sparkbond.

"So we'll know whether or not you are honest, or merely trying to get information," the Prime started, that same tired, deflated tone seeping into his vocalizer. "And because it could keep him from deactivating."

Soundwave was quiet for a long, long period of time, processor calculating everything that could possibly go wrong with doing such an act. Optimus hadn't used such certain terms, which was likely to mean it wasn't guaranteed to save Ratchet's life. So if he did sparkbond, and the medic died, he'd die too. That was more than enough to dissuade him. However, it was really his only guarantee to join the Autobots. He was honest about his defection, and it had been very clear to Megatron that he was defecting—and Megatron had made his desire to utterly destroy Soundwave very clear.

"Agreement: Acceptable," he finally replied.

Optimus put in the code to open the cell, glancing at the silver mech. "It needs to be done immediately; he isn't going to last much longer."

To Optimus, the walk back to the medical bay couldn't have been longer, while to Soundwave, it couldn't have been shorter. Any mech they passed glowered at him, but he merely ignored it—it wasn't something foreign. Many Decepticon's were displeased with his high rank in the army, and how much the telepath was favored by Megatron. He didn't want to imagine what they were saying now.

Stepping into the medical bay, Soundwave was mildly surprised to see the state of the place. Unlike the Ark's infirmary, the Nemesis's medical bay was an undesirable place to be. It was filthy, the once white floors a dirty yellow, splattered with dirt and energon, the tools Hook used were rusted and crude, the berths concrete and crumbling at that. The Ark was pristine, spotless, and the tools looked brand new. It was well lit and comfortable. All thoughts about the environment dispersed, however, upon seeing the prone form in one of the berths. Indeed, Ratchet had sustained heavy damage to his spark chamber, as well as the spark itself. The dull glow it now emitted was unsettling. Two other Autobots Soundwave recognized as Wheeljack and First Aid were lingering, faceplates a little stern, if not altogether uncomfortable.

Soundwave moved to the berthside without prompting, optics looking to the exposed spark hesitantly. He had never sparkbonded before. Glancing at Optimus, the Prime nodded.

"Go ahead," he paused. "Or have you… changed your mind?"

"Audience: Unnecessary." He would have to expose his own spark, and he had no desire to do so in front of the others. Speaking of others, he opened the cassette deck, ejecting the mini-cassettes. They didn't need to be present for this, either. Optimus looked unsure as his optics followed the cassettes, who went into Ratchet's office on the other side of the room, but nodded, nonetheless.

"Fine. We will not be far, however." Optimus shushed the other three from the medical bay, leaving Soundwave alone with the stasis-locked mech. The telepath looked over the chartreuse frame hesitantly, considering the medic hadn't had a choice in the matter. It could be an unwanted bond—it _was_ an unwanted bond, because Soundwave didn't have any emotions towards the medical officer. But if it was his key to remaining with the Autobots, then so be it. He just hoped the medic didn't die afterwards.

Slipped a servo behind the mech's shoulders, Soundwave gently raised Ratchet from the berth, while opening his own spark chamber, the brilliant glow lighting the space between them. Hesitating once more, he finally leant down, pressing his spark against the dull one.

At first, nothing happened; the dulled one remained unresponsive. But after lingering a moment, it slowly latched onto Soundwave's, initiating the bond. The telepath felt an electric shock shoot through every system in his frame, and he bit back the soft moan that wanted to escape, instead opting to remain stoic, even as the other being invaded every inch of his persona. As Ratchet was given access to every crevasse within Soundwave's systems and processors, the former Decepticon was granted similar access to the medic. He explored, hesitant at first, but found that the exploration was rather warm and inviting, and so pushed forward.

When the bond was finally completed, Soundwave was almost disappointed to have to break the bond, but knew if he didn't, the other Autobots would soon return to see what was taking so long. Finding the will to pull away, he felt the strong pull back from Ratchet's spark, the once dull thing now a brighter, but still muted blue. Even as Soundwave sealed his spark back in the chamber, he could feel Ratchet's presence, something he was not used to. It was like they still had their sparks pressed together. A shudder found its way through his systems, and he looked to the medic as the blaster doors clicked open.

A moment later, and Wheeljack and First Aid were once again examining the chartreuse mech, with Soundwave watching diligently.

"He… he'll pull through!" Wheeljack exclaimed, and Soundwave thought the scientist was going to begin jumping in place. Unknowingly, he sent a warm pulse to the still unconscious medic, pleased to hear Ratchet would survive. Perhaps having a sparkmate was something he could get used to.

* * *

><p>Review? Let me know what you're thinking about this!<p> 


	2. The Awakening

First of all-thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I absolutely love hearing what others think about my stories, and it makes me get another chapter up quicker! Secondly, this chapter is a little on the short side (kind of), but the next ones should be longer, I think. Enjoy! -Also, a side note, I don't have a beta, and don't really have time to glance over this before I post, so please ignore all glaring errors!

* * *

><p>Four days have passed, and Ratchet's spark had since grown stronger; the muted light had returned to its previously radiant color and it was suspected that he'd come from stasis lock within the next day, day and a half. Wheeljack and First Aid constantly hovered, repairing the hole in his spark chamber and chassis. When they had done all they could, the two originally part-time medics mechs began tending to the other mechs based on injury priority. Sideswipe, also in stasis lock, came first. Neither Wheeljack nor First Aid had much experience in chassis-based wounds, but managed to stabilize the red twin to the point that he regained consciousness. However, Sideswipe had to remain in the medical bay for observation. Sunstreaker eventually showed up, but refused medical treatment, instead opting to silently sit with his brother.<p>

Life had resumed on the Ark, everyone returning to their duties and routine. Any injuries were tended to by Wheeljack and First Aid, but for the most part, those who were injured frequently tried to sustain from getting hurt for the sake of Wheeljack and First Aid being unable to repair them to the full extent that Ratchet could.

Optimus had remained primarily in his office since Soundwave had bonded with Ratchet. He blamed a lot of what happened on the war and on himself, and he was seriously contemplating his right to be Prime. Not only that, but also the "what ifs." The Autobot army would have suffered a heavy blow if the medic died.

A knock at the door disrupted his thoughts. "Come in."

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper entered the office, both covered in mud. Optimus had them on a scouting mission, checking for Decepticon activity. Soundwave had shared everything his processor held about the Decepticon's—including currently occupied bases. Prowl was working on tactics, but that would be something they fully tackled later, after the Autobots had recovered from their latest fight. Of course, until Ratchet could wake and tell them whether or not Soundwave was loyal, they couldn't completely believe the information given up.

"Well?" Optimus spoke, optics looking to the two minibots.

"No Decepticon activity, sir," Cliffjumper spoke. "Not even a sign of them."

"Good, you're dismissed." The two nodded, turning and heading towards the door. Bumblebee paused, lingering and glancing back.

"Are you all right, Prime?" the scout asked softly.

"Yes, I am fine, Bumblebee." The yellow mech nodded, whether or not he believed Optimus not apparent, before skirting from the room. Optimus sighed, leaning back in his chair and offlining his optics. There was concern that the Decepticons had fled just to regroup for an immediate assault on the Autobots, but that concern dissipated. The 'cons wouldn't be back for a while now. As he slowly slipped into recharge, processor finally calming down, a comm' line fired up, disrupting him.

::Optimus, you wanted to alerted when Ratchet woke, right?:: Wheeljack spoke. Immediately Optimus sat up, as if he hadn't almost been in recharge at all.

::Correct, Wheeljack, is he awake now?:: The Prime took heavy steps as he left his office, heading through the halls for the medical bay.

::Not yet—but he'll be away in the next breem or so:: Optimus ended the line, turning a corner.

A low groan emitted from the chartreuse medic as his systems and sensors slowly came back online from what felt like a prolonged recharge, but as his processor booted up, the memory of the Decepticon battle flittered in. There was a surprising lack of warnings and flashing red lights, which meant he had survived and been repaired, or… was deactivated. He didn't think it was the latter, or, if it was, he was going to have one long conversation with Primus about how dead mechs should at least have a rejuvenated frame. His currently felt stiff, circuitry tense, and an ache in his chassis. However, he didn't outright hurt.

Finally gathering enough energy to online his optics, the medic was blinded for a moment, before being able to take in his surroundings. He was in his own medical bay, on one of the berths. That was certainly odd to him. He was the one who normally repaired those on the berths, not the other way around. Glancing around, he could see Wheeljack and First Aid and Optimus, all who were just watching him. Further observations, and he found two hopeful pairs of optics on the other side of the med bay, the twins looking rather worse for wear.

"Ratchet?" Optimus spoke. "How're you feeling?"

"Like slag." His vocalizer was hoarse, but speaking seemed to fully drag him from his recharge. Was it recharge? Or had he been in stasis lock? Regardless, he was facing a major energy depletion, and… what was that strange feeling in his spark? It was comforting, like a caress of a warm breeze around his spark. But at the same time, it seemed strained, withheld.

"You're not in pain, are you?" Wheeljack asked, figeting.

"I would hope not, considering we gave you enough painkillers to down the entire Decepticon army!" First Aid chimed in.

"You weren't supposed to tell him that…" Wheeljack whispered, casting a pointed look at the other mech.

"Oops…" Ratchet wasn't bothered by them, instead still self-diagnosing himself. That must have been what the feeling around and in his spark was; drugs. He was, as the humans said, high. However, the scans he ran over himself revealed that the level of painkillers in his systems were rather low, almost nonexistent. So what was that feeling he was having?

"Ratchet, is everything all right?" Optimus asked, noticing the distant look in the medic's optics.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, sitting up. A surge of pain rocketed through his frame in response, and he groaned, a servo going to his chassis. The odd feeling in his spark intensified, almost as though it were trying to soothe him.

"We have something to tell you, Ratchet," Optimus started, moving to the side of the berth. "Your spark didn't have the energy to repair itself, and the only way to save your life was to have you spark bond with someone…"

"…What?" he asked, vocalizer flat. It wasn't a matter of whether or not he heard Optimus—because he heard him quite well—but more a disbelieving exclamation. He was now spark bonded with someone? Who in their right mind would become his sparkmate?

"You were going to die, so—"

"Who?" Ratchet spoke again, interrupting Optimus. The Prime seemed reluctant to speak up, so Ratchet looked to Wheeljack and First Aid. They too looked away, suddenly finding the tiled floor very, very interesting. "Answer me, or Primus help whoever's faceplates I weld to the ceiling!"

"It's Soundwave," Sunstreaker answered from across the room.

* * *

><p>Oh, cliffhanger! As last time, I'd love to know what you're thinking, or if you're enjoying the fic thus far!<p> 


	3. Pushy

Woot, another chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed, you guys/gals really make me happy! I'm hoping to keep updating this frequently enough, since the chapters are shorter. Who knows, they may get longer one day!

* * *

><p>"<em>It's Soundwave."<em>

That certainly explained the feeling in his spark. Ratchet had never been spark bonded with someone before, although he couldn't argue that it was an unpleasant feeling. It was like another being was settled there with him, although right now that being was a little distant and strained, he could tell. And that was when his processor reminded him that it was Soundwave. Soundwave, the Decepticon communications officer. His sparkmate was a Decepticon! The medic was unsure of how to handle it, so instead let his anger rise to the surface as he glared at the three mechs in his range, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker spared only because Ratchet didn't have optics in the back of his helm.

"You spark bound me with a Decepticon?" he demanded, vocalizer displaying all the enraged emotions he was currently feeling. Spark bonding was not something to take lightly; it was a process that took orns, and it was mostly permanent. Ratchet felt almost… _robbed_. His chance to find that one mech or femme he wanted to spend the rest of his activation with was now gone, and he was bound to Soundwave, of all mechs. Had it been an Autobot, he might have handled it a little better. But a mech that stood against everything he stood for? "What did you do? Force him on the battlefield? Rip open his spark chamber and—"

"You were dying, Ratch, it was the only way to save you," Sideswipe spoke, voice full of guilt as he interrupted the angry rant. He, like Sunstreaker, blamed himself. If he hadn't been stupid and tried to take Starscream down, well, he wouldn't have been hit in the chassis, and Ratchet wouldn't have rushed to save him. Sunstreaker still blamed himself more, cursing his inability to just keep the Seekers busy for the medic to do repairs. It took practice, but Ratchet could see the guilt from the two as if they were wearing it pinned on their chassis. He sighed, calming down a degree. There was no use getting so riled up over it; what's done was done.

"Soundwave has defected," Optimus spoke, hoping to ease his angry friend a bit.

"So, technically, he's an Autobot now!" Wheeljack chimed in. Ratchet glowered at him.

"Where is my new… _sparkmate_." He had hissed the word, not wanting to say it or for it to be true.

"He's in the brig," Optimus spoke. "We weren't sure how honest he was, even after spark bonding with you." Ratchet snorted. Great. He was mated with a potential undercover agent.

[ - - - - - - - ]

Soundwave had been in the brig for longer than he cared to count, occupied by only his mini-cassettes and those that took shifts watching him. None of the Autobots that were down there, from Ironhide, to Bumblebee, to Cliffjumper, to about every single mech minus Optimus, Ratchet and the Terror Twins, had spoken to him, and that was just fine; he got everything he needed from digging through their processors. Quite a few of them had angry feelings they wanted to exchange about the entire situation, but Soundwave was pleased they kept quiet. Now, if he could only achieve the same with his cassettes.

Finally, the feeling in his spark, that dull, distant feeling, began to rouse, an aching replacing the dormant feeling along with confusion. Soundwave kept his side of the bond leashed, not letting the emotions he had gotten so good at restraining slip through. An inconvenience, this was. Slowly, as Ratchet became more alert, the bond became more active, and Soundwave had the instinct to respond with warm pulses before he quickly crushed that idea. Originally, he imagined the bond to be nothing but professional; his emotions would not come into play, nor would he get more involved with the medic than necessary. However, it seemed he underestimated his core coding, as well as the instincts the bond provoked.

As the bond became more alive, a spike of pain shot through it, although didn't necessarily hurt Soundwave—more so alerted him to its presence in Ratchet. Without meaning to, his spark pulsed to give a comforting caress to the hurting mech. In response, Soundwave growled, tightening the bond on his part, and fought the urge to tell it to stop. However, knowing how illogical that would be, and not wanting to give the cassettes more fuel to egg him on with, he remained stoic and silent, cursing, no doubt, Primus' idea of _fun_.

A lot of anger spilled over the bond, and Soundwave imagined whoever was tending to Ratchet was now telling him what happened, and who he was now spark bound to. Soundwave shared the feelings. He was not at all pleased with this arrangement, as it caused quite the inconvenience. Never before had he the urge to bind himself to another, and now he was doing it to join the Autobots. Was it all worth it?

The anger calmed, but only a fraction. A short time later and he could hear the blaster doors of the brig open, the mech on duty looking towards the entrance. Prowl had been a welcomed guard, as his thoughts were just on paper work, occasionally Jazz, but never on the current situation between Soundwave and the Autobots. He was tired of hearing everyone's opinion on it.

Ratchet came into view, his chartreuse frame fully repaired as he crossed his servos over his chassis. Soundwave, oddly enough, felt some relief trickle into his spark, and immediately wanted to smother it. The medic merely observed him, and it would have been a good opportunity to dip into his thoughts, except the silver mech could feel the wave of peace through their bond, it calming not only Ratchet but him as well.

"So, I heard you defected," Ratchet started. He paused, glancing back to Prowl who immediately looked to his paperwork, as if he hadn't been watching. "You can go, Prowl. I'll probably be letting him out." Despite Prowl having a higher rank than the medic, he merely nodded, standing and taking his leave from the cell holding area. Soundwave heard the blaster doors shut, before answering Ratchet.

"Affirmative."

"Why?"

"Reason: Decepticon living environment: Undesired." Ratchet frowned.

"What, you didn't get a big enough room on the Nemesis?" he snarked. Soundwave ignored it.

"Negative. Starscream: Insane. Decepticons: Loss imminent." Ratchet's frown deepened.

"Always a puzzle with you," he grumbled. "Why is Starscream insane? Unless you just mean in general, because we already knew that. Someone who tries to usurp Megatron that often can't be healthy mentally."

"Negative. Grounded Seeker: Mentally Unstable." Ratchet was silent. As a medical officer, he of course knew about Seekers. If their wings become too damaged, and they cannot fly, they slowly become mentally unstable. However, the last he checked, Starscream had both wings.

"Did… Megatron rip his wings off or something?" Surely Megatron knew what would happen to a Seeker if he lost his wings.

"Correction: Offender: Sunstreaker." That made more sense to the medic. Starscream had delivered a shot that had the capacity to kill Sunstreaker's twin, no doubt the golden frontliner was thrown into a frenzy, and as a result, Starscream lost a wing. Ratchet almost pitied the Seeker (before, of course, remembering Starscream was currently at fault for him being bound to Soundwave). He was doomed to go insane, and his trine members would have to suffer and watch, as well as any other Decepticon. However, that alone being the reason for Soundwave's defection was a little unbelievable. After all, the telepath seemed emotionless—so why would he care?

Then Ratchet remembered the second part of Soundwave's reasoning. "So you think Megatron's defeat is on the horizon?" he asked, shifting his posture. That'd be nice; finally able to relax and not have to worry about the Decepticons surging up and trying to deactivate them all and enslave the human race. It brought an interesting question to the front of Ratchet's mind; what would they do, without the war? Just lounge around and… he didn't even know what else. Without the ability to have sparklings, they would be all that was left until the last mech deactivated. That's comforting, Ratchet thought sarcastically.

"Affirmative. Lacks: Second in Command, Communications Officer." He supposed those were important to the war effort.

"But what if he just promotes some else?"

"Impossible: Decepticon Army: Lacks: Competence."

"Well, you're not the first to say it, and I don't think you'll be the last." So basically, the Decepticon army was going to fail because Megatron had lost his two most competent soldiers. Ratchet could see that. If they took the equivalent of that away from Optimus… Well, the medic liked to think there were others competent enough to be promoted. But nonetheless, it'd be a heavy loss for them.

"So, how are we supposed to know you're not lying about defecting?" he asked, generally curious. He didn't think the other was lying, judging on the warmth in his spark, but he could still ask.

Soundwave stood from his seat on the bench in the cell, and approached the electric bars that stood between him and Ratchet. He was easily taller than the medic, but not by a whole lot. Behind the visor, his red optics looked over his new mate, assessing him. Never before had Soundwave really wanted a mate, but he supposed, that out of his few choices, Ratchet was acceptable. A little more than acceptable, he could say. He was a medical officer, useful, and the chartreuse color of his armor was nice on the optics.

"Sparkmate: Satisfactory." Ratchet gapped.

"What? That's not what I asked!" he exclaimed, flustered. He felt the tight hold on Soundwave's half of the bond loosen a tiny fraction and bit of desire trickled through as a result. A shudder ran through Ratchet's systems, and he couldn't find the words to say, instead just staring at the mech. Did this mean that Soundwave was accepting their current predicament? That he _wanted_ to be his mate? The medic wasn't sure if he could say he felt the same way, although the desire he felt through the bond—Soundwave's desire for_ him_—was quite stimulating.

Until part of his processor reminded him that he hadn't chosen to bond with Soundwave. The choice was made for him, regardless of feelings or desire. And before this, he had no desire to be with Soundwave. At all.

In an embarrassed, not-quite-sure-what-to-do haze, Ratchet turned promptly on his heels, moving quickly for the blaster doors. He couldn't deal with this right now. He was still coping with the idea that his choice in sparkmate had been stolen from him, but now… now that sparkmate was showing interest in him. He didn't even want to think about how it could be false interest, only there because the bond provoked instincts Soundwave may not have had before.

The telepath watched his sparkmate go, before turning back to the cell, almost disappointed in how things had worked out. Through the bond, he could feel the emotions that were currently shuffling through Ratchet's frame; unsure if the desire he exhibited were genuine or not. Sitting back down with a mental sigh, Rumble looked up at him, shaking his head.

"You blew it." Soundwave glowered at him through the visor.


End file.
